


Jingle Child

by Lennethea



Series: Alternate Universe [4]
Category: Love Live Seiyuu RPF, Love Live! School Idol Project, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Childbirth, Drama & Romance, F/F, Friendship, Honeymoon, JolMm, Marriage, Married Couple, MmJol, Seiyuu RPF, real people fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennethea/pseuds/Lennethea
Summary: The journey of Nanjo and Mimori into parenthood.





	Jingle Child

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely connected this story (as a prequel) with my other oneshot which is Cat and Dog. Though, it doesn’t affect much, not in the slightest, if you didn’t want to read that (since it’s a smut).
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy~!

**1st Trimester**

 

It was her second bottle of mineral water and for a brief moment Mimori let her sense to fully perceive at how the liquid flowing steadily until she felt a tender sensation at her upper abdomen area. Still closing her eyes, Mimori listened to the tremendous crowd of cheers in the distant until she was interfered by a loud bang of the door. And that was when she saw her friend, Pile, with both relieved and worried look, rushing into the dressing room as if the world was near to an end.

 

"Oh thank God, Mimo-chan!"

 

It was too fast for Mimori to process what was happening and she already had Pile's arms thrown around her, trapped her in what seemed like a protective hug, eyes turning frantic as Mimori met them.

 

"Why—" Pile momentarily halted and Mimori had been looking at her strangely, "—you shouldn't have come."

 

"To your first grand solo concert?" Mimori scoffed, but then created a proud smile. "That's very disrespectful."

 

Another sound of the door disturbed both of them, Rippi startled as she spotted the brunette. "There you are, Mimo-chan!" Rippi walked hurriedly with a smile, but not really a likable one, and hugged her soothingly. "How are you? How is the baby?"

 

Mimori stupefied at first with the bustling questions before she stroked her belly softly. "We're fine. Thanks for asking."

 

The older woman's calm smile was enough to make Rippi sigh in relief. "Good. Good to hear." Rippi said, and then recognized the empty bottle in Mimori's hand. "Do you need any more of that?"

 

Glancing at her bottle, Mimori quickly put it down next to one she had already finished. "Yes, please."

 

"Pai-chan?"

 

Pile gave Rippi short yet stiff nods. "Sure."

 

The tension got heavier the second Rippi was gone from their sight, and Mimori didn't know specifically what was the cause of that. She turned her direction to Pile, who didn't seem pleased for someone who had just received a friendly visit— _her visit especially_ _,_  frown didn't falter in the slightest from the moment she had barged into the room. Pile noticed her strange look, Mimori suddenly felt strange too.

 

"Did you really get here alone?"

 

"Yes—"

 

"My God, Mimo-chan." Pile massaged her temple wearily. "You shouldn't have done that. Not without Nanjo-senpai escorting you."

 

Mimori stared at Pile in disbelief. "Wow, I don't know if I should be aware for the fact I'm not a kid anymore, or the fact you would make fun of us again if I brought Nanjo here like you always do."

 

"Do not misunderstand me." Pile retorted against her sarcasm, clear and assured. "Have you told Senpai you'd be coming over here?"

 

"I do." The intensity in Pile's stare deepened as she crossed her arms, looking unimpressed—Mimori wondered if Pile found something wrong with her answer, but it was Pile—the next person that was also very protective of her beside Nanjo—so  _of course_  Pile always expected more than just a short dubious answer. "But she was hardly in agreement at first."

 

"Oh," Pile leaned back, boastful and challenging and Mimori felt small under her gaze even though she was physically taller than her, but Pile decided to show her no mercy, "and did you know what that means?"

 

"No."

 

"—fucking great."

 

Mimori gritted her teeth. "What's your point to confront me like this all of a sudden?!"

 

"Seriously? It means it's dangerous for you to wandering around out there all by yourself!"

 

"You know I was assisted by my personal driver and that was alright. Attending this special event of yours is important to me."

 

Pile shook her head, fiercely opposed to the idea. "Yoshino Nanjo, your wife, is more trustworthy than your freaking driver and I don't care if you didn't show up on my concert."

 

"—but I care."

 

"What all I care about is that you're SAFE!" Pile exclaimed, ignoring the brunette that was taken aback by her outburst. "For Heaven's sake, Mimo! I know the public has been gradually tranquil ever since you and Nanjo came out of the closet but it doesn't change the fact there are still some people that don't understand your struggle and harbor resentment against you. Have you seen those hateful shouts and banners?! They wanted to have your head hanging on the court—those people wanted you  _dead!_  Am I really supposed to allow you waltz on the street and put your life in danger?!"

 

"Pile..."

 

"I wasn't there with you, not always, but most of the time. I've seen it, after all the drama—and I swear it was really amazing when you made it. You two were the first public figure, to fight the patriarchy and changed this country's perspective with your radical love. You helped minorities, Mimo-chan. You're a big influencer." Pile lowered her hand to hold Mimori's, her gaze became less tense. "I still remember watching you and Senpai on the wedding day, and you were so happy in so long. And I want to protect that,  _what you've fought,_  and would love to see that last for a long time in future."

 

Mimori chuckled, raising her eyes toward the ceiling and wiping the small dam of tears under them. "Eriko, you're such a sap."

 

"And you're so stubborn." Pile said, smiling a little though she was trying to bite down her own distress. "Please don't be, Mimo-chan, on this one. This is a big deal. You must've told me that you wanted to come and I'd ask Rippi to pick you."

 

"I don't want to burden my friends."

 

"Screw that. We're not just friends,  _we're family,_  and family take care of each other. Don't you understand?"

 

Mimori could taste the bittersweet in that, then her lips curved into a tiny, grateful smile. "Yes, I understand. I'm sorry."

 

Pile sighed. "Well, please tell your driver that works for you only for two months to fuck off because I'll be the one to bring you home."

 

"But—"

 

Pile's stern look returned again. "Mimo-chan."

 

"Okay, okay, sorry. I will do that later."

 

They stood there, momentarily smothered themselves in silence before Pile leaned closer, rubbing Mimori's back with care.

 

"How was your USG?"

 

Mimori couldn't help the glimmering feelings circulate throughout her bloodstream, so warm and ecstatic, she looked down as if she could see the growing life inside. "It went great." She caressed her tum. "It's a baby girl."

 

"A pretty little one." Pile beamed, her eyes glowing when Mimori looked back at her. "We're going to do baby shower when you hit your last trimester. Let's tell Rippi and the others about it, sounds good?"

 

"Wonderful." Mimori said, trying to school her expression into a steady face because she wanted to cry. She had never had someone beside her sibling and parents voice of rejoicing of her and Nanjo—even with her family it had taken a while for them to get naturally corporated with them. Pile went along with her and Nanjo immediately, without a second of hesitation. "I'm so glad. Thank you for everything."

 

Pile grinned, pulling her into a hug, the one that made her feel at peace. "I want you and Senpai to be happy together." Pile held her closer, Mimori could feel the other woman's body language was reassuring. "I love you, Mimo-chan."

 

Mimori smiled, slowly closing her eyes. "I love you too, Pile."

 

* * *

 

**2nd Trimester**

 

"Namsan Tower?"

 

Mimori raised an eyebrow at that as Nanjo looked up over toward the tip of the tower.

 

"You decided to bring me to South Korea as our honeymoon and you know nothing about this country?" Mimori asked and Nanjo turned her head to her wife, a sheepish smile attached on the smaller woman's baby face. "You never asked Pile anything more about it?"

 

"Ugh, you see..." Nanjo rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "I only asked her help to arrange the place for us to stay. It was all in rush because this is our only chance of time to make it happen. I didn't really get the time for further research, sorry."

 

It was surprisingly odd to hear that, because Nanjo had always been a careful planner and in that moment, Mimori thought it made sense. "Well, let's just go and enjoy this while we can."

 

"But it's so tall." Nanjo indicated the tower, then landed her gaze toward her wife's swollen belly, frowning adorably. "Cola won't like it."

 

Mimori rolled eyes, but she thought Nanjo was cute she was acting like that. "No excuse for your laziness, Yoshino. And please stop calling our child with weird stuff."

 

"But Mimo-chan!" Nanjo began in a defensive tone, "I have my own reason to call her Cola!"

 

"Shush." Mimori quickly pecked her cheek. "We have no time for this, let's move on!"

 

* * *

 

Mimori was too energetic for someone who was heavy with baby.

 

There Nanjo saw Mimori giggling joyfully as they got out of the Teddy Bear Gallery. They had bought some various souvenirs and had one of the brunette's favorites too, Starbucks. Mimori had almost ordered the third cup before Nanjo stopped her and dragged her out, with a little bit force—considering her pregnant wife's growing appetite was absolutely  _horrifying._  They also had gone to the Hello Kitty Island— _in which it was on Mimori's cue they had spent awfully a lot of time there because everything in that place was_ _ **pink**_ —and had excellent quality steaks as their lunch from the French Restaurant.

 

Now they reached the floor where Nanjo's eyes came across with hundreds of colorful padlocks, all around the area.

 

"Nanjo-san, come here~!" Mimori pulled her to where the fence had some empty space, and from closer look, it seemed like the padlocks were locked to it. "We're gonna do one of the Korean couple's traditions."

 

Nanjo lifted a slender brow. "What is it?"

 

Mimori stood there grinning like an excited kid and pulled out two pink and blue heart shaped padlocks. "We'll write the name of the person we love on these padlocks," Mimori instructed them animatedly like a kindergarten teacher, "and it must be followed with certain promise."

 

Nanjo wondered to where Mimori got that thing. "Silly. We're not teenagers anymore."

 

"But we're a couple, and we're here to make a couple vow."

 

"On a padlock."

 

"Exactly." Mimori handed Nanjo the blue one, smiling mischievously. "We shall prove ourselves that we're not lame with our promises."

 

Nanjo snorted, her wife was really taunting her with this stupid tradition. "I'm a woman of my word, Suzuko." Nanjo raised her chin defiantly despite not having any idea what will she write— _damn, she hated how competitive she got._  "Let's see who gets the lamest."

 

And Nanjo did. She panicked as Mimori read her padlock with a flat face.

 

"'I wish Mimo-chan and Cola be always healthy.', really?"

 

"—yeah?"

 

"Nanjo-san, you don't make a wish, you make a vow for your partner."

 

"But it's still acceptable,  _right?_ " Nanjo insisted. "It's not so bad."

 

"You're lucky you're cute." Mimori scoffed, busying herself with their pair of padlocks. "Let's just lock them."

 

Nanjo remembered she hadn't read what Mimori had for her. So she took a glance onto the brunette's pink padlock, then she got her blood rushing hotly to her fair face—turning her head to Mimori who was laughing at her shamelessly. "Mimorin!"

 

The younger woman kept laughing.

 

She said she was in the mood for sexual joke.

 

* * *

 

"Nanjolno-san~! Wear this!"

 

Mimori removed her beanie and replaced it with a flower headband. They were at Myeong-dong Shopping Walk, the district was busy with so many people. Teens, adults, foreigners—even there were some kids running around, with the merchants looking and giving them some candies with delight. As an indoor person, Nanjo found that scenery lovely within such crowded place.

 

But then Nanjo felt odd—something else was removed from her.

 

"Mimo, what are you doing?"

 

"There you go." Mimori said casually after she had taken off Nanjo's hair band, fingers combing her raven hair until it reached her shoulders. "You look so pretty." She praised, kissing Nanjo's nose. "I'm so proud of my wife."

 

"Huh?" Nanjo looked at Mimori, mouth smirking teasingly. "Not 'husband' this time?"

 

Mimori immediately folded her arms. "You're both." She remarked, and then interjected when Nanjo was about to speak in return. "Whatever is on your mind, you like it either way."

 

Nanjo chuckled fondly at her statement. "Yeah, sure."

 

"All right, let's keep going Nanjo Seobang~"

 

Mimori linked their arms with new enthusiasm, and Nanjo frowned at the unfamiliar word Mimori had called her. But whatever it was, she assumed it was something in Korean.

 

"'Seobang?'"

 

Nanjo asked, then Mimori grinned— _her eye smile was radiant._

 

"It means hubby."

 

* * *

 

They were sitting on a bench with the magnificent view of Han River. It looked so serene under the autumn's night sky as it reflected the sparkling city lights. The sun surely had been gone far from that time but somehow its remnant had lulled the night air into comfortable heat.

 

"Ne, Mimo-chan." Nanjo broke the silence, rubbing the brunette's shoulder affectionately. "We have to go back."

 

"What's the hurry?" Mimori muttered sneaking into Nanjo's petite body more and inhaling her soothing scent. "I wanna stay with you like this a little longer."

 

Nanjo smiled. "You and Cola need to rest." She kissed the crown of her head. "Because tomorrow is a big day."

 

"What?!" Mimori jerked out, her hand clutching Nanjo's sweater. "I've never heard of that."

 

"Well, there's no way I wouldn't have a surprise for our last day."

 

"You lied!" Mimori hit Nanjo's chest childishly. "You told me you lack of preparation earlier but now suddenly telling me you've got something going."

 

Nanjo let out a melodic laugh. "But that's the whole point of giving surprise."

 

The brunette humped. "I hate you."

 

"Come on, Mimorin." Her wife's reaction was so adorable that made Nanjo kiss her palm tenderly. "I promise you're going to like it. And beside, you didn't have the problem leading our dating trip this entire day."

 

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun."

 

"And you seemed to know a lot about this Korean thing too."

 

"Pile often told me about it. She likes it here." Mimori said, wandering her gaze toward the river again. "I also like it here."

 

"Yeah..." Nanjo muttered mashing their sides again, shoulders touching and heads leaning against each other. "It's a beautiful country."

 

Everything felt so much right for Nanjo to indulge all of these. She was there, with her spouse and their unborn baby, as a normal couple, and as normal people, for once. Something about declaring their love to the public for the first time had filled Nanjo with fear and relief in equal measure. But this time, she was fearless, and free, and… happy. No works,  _no fame,_  no any kind of pressure, just her and her little family,

 

— _it just felt far more real._

 

"Do you know what's beautiful in Korean?"

 

Mimori slightly turned her head in response to face Nanjo. "Yeppeo."

 

Nanjo's touch felt warm and loving on the smooth skin of her cheek and when Nanjo tugged her brown hair behind her ear, her onyx eyes looked deep into her own— _the romantic gesture of Nanjo she loved the most._

 

"Yeppeo."

 

* * *

 

The next afternoon Mimori was sitting on the living room sofa, stroking her bloating tummy weakly. Despite their private lodge was located very far from the public residential in Jeju Island, it seemed like the calmness didn't stop Cola from kicking her stomach continuously since this early morning. But now the baby girl just stirred every now and then, and Mimori couldn't help but linger her mind with amusing thoughts.

 

"Looks like you're pretty active, hm?" Mimori soothed as the girl budged. "I bet you're unlike your 'Papa'." She giggled at her own joke in girlish tone.

 

"Mimorin, seriously, why are you always giggling?"

 

Her chocolate eyes were twinkling as Nanjo came and sat next to her. "Because I'm always thinking you're cute?" She grinned, moving closer and pinching Nanjo's cheek. "You're so cute~"

 

"You've been calling me that since yesterday." Nanjo scrunched her nose innocently. "I'm older than you, you know."

 

Mimori laughed lightly and gathered them together until there was no gap between them. "So are we meeting Pile at the airport later?"

 

"No, she'll be picking us up here and we'll go there together." Nanjo informed, rubbing Cola with ease. "How are you feeling now?"

 

"She's stopped. But I think she will be kicking again later." Mimori explained, her expression became apologetic. "Sorry that we can't travel because of this. I mean it's really the last day..."

 

"Your health is my number one priority, don't even think about that."

 

"Still, I really want—"

 

"—ssshh..." Nanjo hushed her, breathy and purposeful, her lips ghosting teasingly on the skin of the brunette's neck. "I will kiss you if you don't shut up."

 

Mimori suppressed a shy laugh, in between feeling ticklish and beguiled, as her lover planted a series of lazy kisses. "But you're kissing me."

 

Nanjo ignored her, continuing her assault, eager but slow. Unlike some other partners that found their pregnant wife's body a turn off as she is having their child in her body, it was the other way around for Nanjo. Her adoration did not falter, instead she was worshipping her wife everyday with fervor. The jet black haired woman had consistently proven it by spoiling Mimori with affectionate caresses and lingering kisses, yet she didn't want sexual-related activities to happen, not with the brunette still carrying their Cola.

 

So Nanjo only gave her very careful nips and small sucks to prevent herself from wanting more, and then stopped as she thought of something she wished to do for a long time.

 

With a timid and low voice, she asked. "Can I—" A tiny blush emerged. "Can I kiss your tummy?"

 

The younger woman turned her head so fast as if Nanjo had said the most evil word to her. "You—" Her breath hitched, "...you want to kiss my tummy?"

 

"Yes..." Nanjo momentarily looked down and then back again with more confidence. "Can I?"

 

Mimori wasn't sure if she had heard Nanjo clearly. Her memory came back to the first day when Mimori told her she was positive, Nanjo didn't look as enthusiastic as she did. Although Nanjo had been gradually growing less skeptical as the months passed—Nanjo's affection for her was just as valid as before— _she even had become more glued to her._  Mimori wasn't certain of what specific problem Nanjo had been through during that time, but she always felt like Nanjo was on the edge of  _something._

 

As the pregnant woman provided the answer with a nod, Nanjo smiled widely before delved down to land her lips on the blouse-covered belly. The older woman strangely giggled after she did that.

 

"Ne, Cola-chan~"

 

Nanjo chirped dorkily, rubbing Mimori's stomach until a kick responded to her rub, then instantly glanced at Mimori who also mimicked her awed face.

 

"Wow~" Nanjo blatantly pulled up her wife's blouse to expose her belly.

 

"Nanjo-san!" Mimori exclaimed as she tried to pull her clothes down but to no avail. "What are you doing?!"

 

Nanjo was very happy being scolded by her wife as she stared at the younger woman's burning redness on her face, both from shyness and anger, which she found it very tempting as she once again kissed the bare belly in front of her.

 

She felt a bump against her lips—the second kick of the baby was harder this time it caused a small hiss coming from Mimori—Nanjo swiftly soothed the girl inside.

 

"Cola-chan, don't kick your mother too much." Nanjo warned firmly as she grabbed her wife's hand, kissing it possessively. "She is mine, so you are not allowed to hurt her."

 

Mimori had her face flush even deeper the scarlet was now more obvious over her slightly tan skin, while Nanjo was busy nodding her head taking the silent treatment of the baby girl as a yes.

 

"Stupid Jolno." Mimori murmured shyly, Nanjo simply grinned. "Why you call her Cola though?"

 

"Well, it was because you were craving for soda so bad." Nanjo narrowed her eyes sharply. "Which is not good for our young girl."

 

"I wasn't that demanding." The taller woman defended.

 

"Sure, you were practically sulking and crying over it all night I barely get any sleep." Nanjo smiled lovingly when she saw Mimori pouted and puffed her cheeks. "Have you decided one?"

 

Mimori's smile reached her eyes. "Yes I have. What about you give yourself a try?"

 

"Hmm, let's see..." Nanjo was paying attention back at the silent girl. "Baby Cola~ do you like the name Shuka?"

 

The girl didn't move.

 

"That sounds like a hamster name." Mimori commented.

 

"Hmm… Ainya? Furirin?"

 

There was no response, Mimori made a face.

 

"Stop throwing random names to her."

 

Nanjo pretended to be offended when she heard that. "But they're all randomly good." She pouted cutely, tilting her head at the swollen belly. "How about Aikyan?"

 

The no sign from the baby automatically delivered a creepy shudder to Mimori. "I get a bad vibe with that one."

 

Nanjo gulped. "Uhh, yeah, I don't even know where that came from."

 

Mimori snickered at their silly moment. "Let's just leave this matter to me."

 

"I agree." Nanjo formed a peppy smile, getting up and she offered her hand out. "Are you okay to walk now?"

 

"Ah, yes I think I can." Mimori replied, the next second getting curious. "Why?"

 

"Because I wanted to give you the surprise."

 

"Oh? I thought you needed to take me out for that?"

 

In Nanjo's plan, the surprise was supposed to be done in the private beach she had rented. But with her wife's current condition, she had considered the back lodge was sufficiently a suitable place to go and it also fulfilled the privacy they needed.

 

"I've managed it earlier in the backyard. It will mean so much to me if I'm able to show it to you." Nanjo explained with an adoring smile, gracefully taking Mimori's hand and tiptoeing a little to peck her forehead gently. "Follow me."

 

* * *

 

"Tadaa~"

 

Nanjo cheered in a singsong manner when Mimori had her brown eyes seize on the pendulous clusters of pale pink orchid flowers intertwined with the garden arch. As they walked inside, a big royal hanging chair that nestled in the middle defeated the view of flowery bushes that surrounded the garden. The chair was decorated with exclusively various blue objects which Mimori couldn't quite tell what they were.

 

Once they were just few meters from the  _blue creation,_  with a confident shape, Nanjo got on her knees and took the brunette's hands in gentle grips, and Mimori only stood right there with confused look.

 

"Nanjo-san?"

 

"When male bowerbird finds a female he wants to be mated with..." Nanjo started slowly as Mimori got confused even more with the words  _bird_  and  _mated._  "He will search around the nature to collect the prettiest blue ornaments as the dowry to court her and set them to their nest." The older woman said, expression toughened with passion and determination. "If she approved of his offer, they will be mates along their life."

 

"Nanjo..."

 

"So, Yoshino-Suzuko Mimori, if you accepted my proposal therefore you are my wife forever."

 

Mimori clogged her little tears with a forced-curt laugh to conceal her true emotion. Yoshino Nanjo was the only human being that can weaken her with her genuine sweetness. The brunette beauty was just staring a bit speechless as Nanjo waited for her with a charming smile.

 

"But I'm already your wife." Mimori stated lovingly. "And you remarrying me with a chair." She jested.

 

Nanjo released a dramatic gasp. "But Mimo-chan, this isn't just a chair!" She exclaimed, still in drama mode, "this is one of the most valued historical furnishings in France. This chair goes within the list of most wanted antiques in the world!"

 

"W-What?!" Mimori's eyes were as wide as saucers.

 

Nanjo laughed casually. "Male bowerbirds search around the nature, and your Prince searched around the world. After all, it has to be the prettiest  _nest._ "

 

 _Prince?_  Mimori couldn't believe of what she had heard—it was so  _adorably_  rare.  _Is she being a cute hubby again?_

 

"Very well." Mimori acted, hardly maintaining herself from smiling giddily. "I suppose you shall have me as your mate, my beloved Prince."

 

A thousand-watt smile pasted on Nanjo's baby face, and in that moment Mimori was completely torn between wanting to tackle the smaller woman down on the grass and ravish her or bringing her home and squeeze her to death because a cute thing is not meant to be this  _illegal._

 

They sat on the hanging chair, slowly gazing at each other's eyes—so warm and profound it nearly felt like they were deaf toward the world—sharing contented smiles. Nanjo delicately brushed Mimori's fringe, the brown orbs were so gorgeous when the sunlight hit them like that.

 

"So we sleep here now?" Mimori mocked, her head toppled softly onto Nanjo's chest, fingers playing with the collar. "You and me are going to do  _mating_  as the next part in this love nest?" She trailed in a husky voice, half joking.

 

Nanjo frowned, failing at hiding her blush from the cruel tease. "Y-You can say no earlier if you don't want to."

 

Mimori offered a flimsy, gracious laugh—this was all sweet and romantic yet she still didn't quite understand the reason of this remarriage. "But  _why?_ "

 

Her hubby secured her in her arms. "While living in this world, I want to remind myself how truly lucky I am to have the most wonderful person I've ever known. By marrying you is a memorable way for me of doing it— _it feels so special to me._ " Nanjo confessed with sincerity, holding the brunette deeper into her embrace. "I love you, I'm in love with you, Yoshino-Suzuko Mimori. You're my wife, my partner, my mate, my Princess, the mother of my daughter, my everything… I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

 

It hurt— _God_ _ **it hurt**_   _so much_   _she couldn't breath…_  even after being married by her it was still the most beautiful thing in the world and Mimori couldn't bear this warm swirling feeling— _her eyes stung with tears._ Nanjo loved her too much she could hear her heart thumping loudly against her ear and Mimori's chest ached at that— _she loved her too much too._

 

"Mimo-chan?"

 

Nanjo tilted her head when Mimori just stayed there in silence. Her older partner was not the typical person who often expressed her feelings and once she did, it was always sweet. But this time was different—this one was  _too intense._  She slid her arms around Nanjo's neck, slowly straddling her lap and kissing her tenderly—her brown eyes digging through the pair of onyxes

 

"Mimorin..."

 

Nanjo whispered, Mimori traced her thumb on her cheek. "Can you say it again?"

 

Nanjo's eyes bored into her. "I love you."

 

And Mimori leaned down to kiss her again, the overwhelming feeling made her surrender herself into the kiss as Nanjo was pushed until her back met with the cushioned armchair while carefully held her wife to make sure their young girl wasn't squished down.

 

After a fair moment of lips and breaths massaging each other, Mimori licked and nibbled on the other woman's lower lip, gentle yet tempting before plunged forward into the warm mouth. Another tongue intercepted with her own in which it engrossed Mimori to caress and swirl their moist muscles against one another in amorous heat, lungs burning and face hot as if they were making love in their kiss.

 

"Mmmhh..."

 

Their whimpers united into deep musical voice and the kiss became sloppier with needs. Nanjo glided her hands to grab Mimori's waist with a solid press, stroking up and down the swelled sides while she was practically eating her wife's mouth for more. It was hard enough for Nanjo to keep her hunger as she always thought Mimori was sexy, but with their Cola inside her, the brunette became much sexier.

 

The lovebirds finally broke apart their wet lips with a faint squelching sound when they were lack of oxygen.

 

Dreamy onyx eyes revealed, Nanjo was admiring her wife's closed eyes, lovely flushed cheeks, and her reddened kissable lips with aroused ragged breath—now the view was slowly triggering the scorching desire deep within her.

 

When it was Mimori's turn to open her eyes, the slick sounds of their lips smacked followed by throaty whimpers and occasional gasps filling their ears. The chair was doing a great job balancing their weights when Nanjo aggressively pushed her body forward until her wife was landed on her back with her between her legs. Nanjo instinctively slithered her hands along the sides toward the rear, she could feel Mimori smiled against the kiss after she did that—lifting her legs slightly for her to get a better hold of her favorite body part.

 

Mimori hummed momentarily putting them to a halt. The need to say it back was compelling, she had her slender fingers combing Nanjo's hair with affection in her gaze. "I love you."

 

Nanjo offered her a loving smile as response before closing the gap again with an open mouthed kiss, kneading the round cheeks over the skirt while wondering even after years Mimori's soft yet firm butt had never failed to excite her.

 

Mimori squirmed helplessly as the tickling sensation crawled erratically throughout her nerves, head dizzy with arousal and she gripped the raven hair forcing Nanjo's tongue to dive deeper into her. Nanjo groaned loudly when she felt one of Mimori's hands palmed her breast, breaking their kiss with a gasp.

 

"M-Mimorin..." Nanjo's breath was heavy and their faces were only an inch apart it made everything feel so hot, she could tell her wife almost lost her sanity there, her brown eyes were dilated, lips parted with breathless pant. "Remember, we can't do any  _strenuous_  activities with Cola here."

 

"Jolno~" Mimori whined, sending puppy doe eyes. "Can't even have a little  _mating_ session?"

 

"Geez, Mimorin, stop using that word!"

 

Mimori laughed mentally at how contrast the crimson color that scattered on Nanjo's porcelain face— _gosh_  she loved it when Nanjo blushed like that over sexual matters. "Fine." She claimed, tucking her head underneath Nanjo's chin. "You still smell like Bulgogi from breakfast, I think that's gonna be enough."

 

Nanjo positioned herself to the side to look at Mimori, smirking playfully. "Keep thinking about food, huh?"

 

"Cola wants it, not me."

 

Nanjo pinched her wife's cheek. "Whatever. You're still my chubby Princess."

 

"Am not!" The word chubby made Mimori pout, and Nanjo smiled, planting a kiss on her nose as she said,

 

"Panda."

 

* * *

 

**3rd Trimester**

 

A loud sigh was heard as the car put to a stop in sturdy pressure. This year's December was having severely heavy snow and the sky was grim with dreadful gray. This was definitely a bad idea.

 

"I told you we shouldn't opt for this route."

 

Mimori remained unresponsive with Nanjo's complain, her mind reflecting on something it made her gaze float in faraway, then she smiled.

 

"You don't remember?"

 

Nanjo looked toward Mimori who was on the passenger seat, brows knitted together. "That this road will certainly full of snow?"

 

"We were once stuck on this road during that winter," Mimori clarified, "then we would talk for minutes long and I was getting cold. It got quite awkward when you said your kiss can warm me up."

 

Nanjo blushed a bit by the memory as she looked toward the road again. That was one of those days they realized they were developing feelings to each other— _it was silly and corny, but they were young and in love_ _._ "I remember."

 

They fell into comfortable silence, Nanjo leaned her body onto the seat and just sat there. She thought if she would get trapped again in snow with the person she loved, that wouldn't be the worst image at all.

 

"Nanjo-san..." Mimori trailed almost in a whisper causing Nanjo to face her in an instant, waiting her with anticipation, "I… I've been meaning to ask you about something for a while."

 

Nanjo could guess the thing was going to be serious, she gave Mimori a solemn expression. "Go ahead."

 

Her tongue suddenly went rigid,  _she didn't know where to start._  It had been too long but Mimori desperately needed a closure so she didn't have to carry this misery, not until their baby is born,  _not when she and Nanjo had to keep this as a regret that will be going forever between them._

 

"I've seen you. I-I've seen it since the beginning." Mimori's eyes started to burn, she didn't want this to be sad, she just wanted her lover to open up to her, but the look in Nanjo's eyes indicated her that she knew where this was going— _and that devastated her even more._  "Why? Why were yo—"

 

"Whatever you think it is, it's not true." Nanjo cut her abruptly with a stoic demeanor.

 

 _Whatever she thinks?_  Mimori had to sink her nails into her palms because  _how can she be so dismissive about something this condemning?_

 

"Then why were you so hesitated?!" Mimori barked, almost, she didn't intend to come up so harsh, but the indignation was slowly seeping into her veins— _how could she expect herself not to?_ Her spouse had violated their promise of  _telling each other everything_ —and it was about something they will have to raise together, she had to ask her, she had to crack open the door she had built. "You can tell me if you disagreed about us taking the insemination—"

 

"It's not that."

 

"Then what? Did you want to adopt instead?"

 

Mimori's voice was raspy with stress and Nanjo just really needed this to stop before everything went downhill. "You don't know, Mimorin. I—"

 

"Just say it!" The cry up her throat hurt, strained, "—say it that you don't want to have children with me."

 

The words crashed into Nanjo like a truck with full speed. Mimori shouldn't have said that while she was eight months carrying their child, it created a painful scratch within her chest  _and maybe it was her mistake and her wife didn't deserve it._

 

"Mimo, I do want to have kids with you but that's not the issue. Please, please listen to me." Nanjo shifted and pulled Mimori closer, she could see the brunette's eyes were glassy,  _God,_  she really didn't want to make her cry. "We failed the first insemination. Then you were having mental breakdown after that and it seemed like my comfort didn't affect you at all until we decided to take the second one." Her wife now started to sniffle the increasing tears, Nanjo continued. "When you told me you finally conceived, I was really happy—"

 

"No, don't lie to me—"

 

"But I kept thinking what if you'd get hurt again. And six weeks later, I found you sobbing and bleeding on our bed."

 

Mimori's jaw tightened at the words, now crying into her hands. "I don't think you understand."

 

"Mimori... the doctor told us that the risk of keeping her is too big. You keep on being stubborn and we know it has been your dream since forever and I just want you to be happy. And— and you still want me to be the best of me?" Nanjo could taste the tears as they fell down—tasted it almost as distinctly as the bitterness she had been buried within herself, and Mimori reached out to her, trembling. "Did you truly want me I have to do what's the best during that time?"

 

"Nanjo-san—"

 

"Is that what you wanted me to do? Asking you to abort the baby? Because I love you too much I'd rather lose  _her_  than lose  _you?_ "

 

"No,  _no._  Of course not." Mimori croaked, clutching her chest. "At least tell me how you feel… what you feel. I just don't want to do something we'll regret later."

 

"I don't—  _God,_  I'm sorry, Mimorin.  _I'm so sorry..._ " Nanjo sighed, a long suffering one, her shaky arms engulfed Mimori into her embrace, she knew her wife wasn't any better than her. "I was a mess, I-I don't even know what to feel anymore. I was so scared and that feels like a nightmare. The only thing I did was making myself feel better, despite everything that's happening." Her heart felt tight and hurt, fingers digging into the brunette's back while crying uncontrollably with the prospect of what she was going to say. "I'm really glad now you can make it through. It was just— The image of losing both of you is too much. And—  _damn,_  I don't know. I don't know what would I do without you in my life if that happened."

 

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." Mimori looked up, her brown eyes were fierce and Nanjo just sobbed in front of her. "We've been through so much together. Your presence makes me stronger, you make me stronger." She wiped the warm tears under Nanjo's eyes. "I need you, Nanjo-san. I need you to stay by my side. Promise me you'll stay with me until the end. And promise me you'll never keep anything away from me like this anymore."

 

Nanjo slowly nodded at the words, eyes red from crying but she tried steadying her state with cognition. "Yes, I promise..." She encouraged, gaze became firmer, tears stopped flowing. "I promise you."

 

Mimori touched her face and pulled her into a kiss, warm and tender, and Nanjo slowly softened against her. It had always been like this, after they acknowledged another unopened door in between them, they would kiss and accept each other with more integrity.

 

When their lips parted and Nanjo surged forward to lock them again, it had more spark and magnetic—it was like discovering something brand new. And it was also the most beautiful feeling in the world,

 

— _to be able to fall in love again._

 

* * *

 

It was the day after Christmas.

 

The white snows were still falling from the starry sky. Colorful lights and the shops on the roadside lighting up the freezing night. The smell of desserts and coffees spread the delicious fragrant around the city. But it was all the opposite of where Nanjo was.

 

Nanjo was sitting on the waiting chair, all jittery and hands shaking. The smell of sterility of the hospital room only made her nervousness intensify as minute by minute passed. One of the doctors had asked her to wait outside because of some urgency requirement, and the thought of it caused her stomach churn. She really wanted to see if her wife was alright.

 

By the second as a very loud cry broke out from the delivery room, Nanjo jerked up abruptly from her sit and dashed toward the door, ears perking up and that was it—the magical voice of a baby, the baby she had strived for,  _their baby._

 

Nanjo jumped as the door opened to reveal the doctor with surgical uniform, mumbling through his mask to her and Nanjo nodded eagerly to go inside.

 

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Mimori there, on the bed with the baby girl in her arms,  _the fruit of their love,_  crying loudly and her wife looking at the newborn with a face of pure joy. Nanjo's eyes stung when Mimori turned at her direction, eyes formed into crescents, and the smile she wore stretching her rosy cheeks widely—she had never been happier than she was now, to receive a new life that could bring such happiness to both her and her wife.

 

"Nanjo-san, the baby..."

 

The older woman walked and sat beside her, the skin of the baby was still reddish from the very recent birth, and she was still crying out loud. It seemed that she had inherited her mother's loudness.

 

"My child..." Mimori said under her breath, but Nanjo heard it clear enough, "my child with you, Nanjo-san."

 

Nanjo smiled, and kissed the tears on the corner of Mimori's eye. "Yeah..." she whispered, still stunned and emotional, because of the hardship they had passed along the pregnancy, and gifted with a perfect baby girl— _the most beautiful baby she had ever seen._  "Thank you..." Nanjo swiped her wife's bangs and kissed her forehead in gratitude. "Thank you so much for giving me this bundle of happiness, Mimorin."

 

The brunette grinned and brushed away the wetness on her eyes, handing the small girl onto her chest. "Take her in your arms."

 

Nanjo automatically enveloped her in her arms, her warm fingers trailed a path of adoration on the little girl's cheek. "What's her name?"

 

"Sora..." The baby's cry lessened after she heard the name rolled out in a soothing voice. "Her name is Sora."

 

"Sora..." Nanjo played the soft tiny hand and kissed it gently. "That's a very beautiful name."

 

Mimori's lips curved into a genuine smile, she was happy. It was thrilling to see that their love could create something so angelic, despite the fact that they had been rejected by the society once in the past. Now she was here, with her life partner, and the baby she had given birth to—she finally could build the family she had dreamed of all along.

 

"Yoshino Sora, I love you."

 

Mimori said after she kissed Sora's forehead, and Nanjo's heart fluttered toward the scene. She leaned her head to land a kiss on Mimori's temple, looking back again at their child as she reverently brushing her fingers over her forehead and down her smooth cheek—her head resting against her wife's as she said,

 

"We love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Adults are complicated. Marriage is complicated. But if it happens to be your ship, it won't be a problem.
> 
> Regards,
> 
> BurtonHeathen


End file.
